Eldirith Gems
Eldirith Gems - Mistrz Gildii Magów w Solarii. Slayers Arc Dzieciństwo Eldirith urodził się we wsi Rorge położonej nad rzeką w państwie Kalmaart. Jego ojciec Amiral, był dość porządnym magiem, który cenił sobie spokój i równowagę. Mały Eldi jednak nie wdał się w ojca ponieważ psoty i rozrabianie było jego ulubionym zajęciem. Ojciec przymykał na to oko ponieważ miał dużo pracy, gdyż był doradcą Sędzi Solarii w kilku sprawach i często musiał odwiedzać to miasto. U Eldiego odkryto talent magiczny, kiedy za pomocą magicznych sztuczek podglądał starsze koleżanki pod prysznicem. Amiral zamiast karać syna ucieszył się, że posiada moc i zapisał go do szkoły magii w Solarii. Tam Eldirith spędził młodość bowiem razem z matką i ojcem postanowili się w końcu przeprowadzić do tego miasta. W wieku 13 lat, mistrzowie nie mogli nauczyć już więcej Eldiritha więc Amiral chciał wysłać go do najlepszej wtedy szkoły pod barierą czyli Gildii Magii w Dills. Jednakże dostawali się tam tylko nieliczni i osoby o ponadprzeciętnych możliwościach. Ojciec głowił się jak pomóc synowi ale ten miał teraz inny problem. Okazało się bowiem, że w mieście najpiękniejsze dziewczyny uczęszczały do świątyni i szkoliły się na kapłanki. Niestety mężczyźni nie mieli do niej wstępu. Jako, że Eldirith nie ukrywał swojego zainteresowania płcią przeciwną zrozumiał, że musi jakoś dostać się do ich przebieralni. Wiedział jednak, że proste sztuczki nie podziałają na mury świątyni i musi przygotować coś dużo lepszego. Rok czasu zajęło mu tworzenie własnego zaklęcia teleportacji w oparciu o zapiski z biblioteki zamku Welgis, który nie był jeszcze wtedy zniszczony. Kiedy udało mu się po wielu próbach i błędach opracować zaklęcie okazało się, że świątynia została przeniesiona do innego miasta wraz ze ślicznymi kapłankami. To był pierwszy poważny cios dla Eldiritha. Ojciec dowiedziawszy się o nowej umiejętności syna od razu zaciągnął go do gildii w Dills gdzie doceniono jego talent i przyjęto na nauki. Nauka i Tragedia Życie w gildii będzie dla Eldiritha serią wzlotów, upadków, cierpienia oraz przyjemności. W wieku 15 lat rozpoczął naukę. Początkowo wykonywał proste zadania i szło mu nawet nieźle. Dość szybko okazało się, że był jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Pod swoje skrzydła wziął go sławny mistrz-nauczyciel Asqueras Jibrill ale po krótkiej współpracy zrezygnował z jego nauki bowiem, młodego maga interesowały bardziej flirty i podrywy niż magia. Warto wspomnieć o tym, że Eldirith miał duże powodzenie u dziewczyn w gildii i z większością romansował (dopóki nie dostawał w twarz po tym jak dowiadywały się o sobie nawzajem). Gildia nie wiedziała co zrobić z chłopakiem i jego potencjałem. Postanowiono oddać go pod opiekę najbardziej wymagającego nauczyciela, który nie będzie się z nim cackał. Tak właśnie jego mistrzynią została Spectra Powermage zwana Purpurową. Oprócz nowej nauczycielki, Eldirith poznał nowych towarzyszy i członków grupy. Był to Christopher Adramelg, kapłan z którym Eldirith specjalnie się nie zadawał oraz Nora Celobia, dziewczyna która już parę razy dała mu kosza. Zaczęli wspólne szkolenie i przeżywali przygody. Wokół nich zaczęła rodzić się przyjaźń i mocna więź. Eldirith i Chris (bo tak go nazywali) szybko stali się najlepszymi kumplami pomimo różności w charakterze a Nora uległa w końcu wdziękowi krnąbrnego maga i również zaczęła z nim romans. Kiedy Eldirith przeżywał swoje perypetie w gildii, zdarzyła się największa tragedia w jego życiu. Okazało się, że sławna wtedy gildia Aspell, przypuściła atak z pomocą demonów na różne miasta w barierze. Noc ataku nazwano "Znoszeniem Ludzkości". Najbardziej ucierpiało miasto Solaria bowiem tam obecni byli główni mistrzowie tej gildii. W masakrze zginęli jego rodzicie i znajomi z dzieciństwa. Wtedy mag obiecał sobie, że zniszczy gildie Aspell. Został jednak wyręczony przez większe autorytety, które pokonały zdradziecką gildie. Eldirith nie mógł skupić się na niczym gdyż smutek po stracie bliskich był zbyt świeży. Postanowiła to wykorzystać jego mistrzyni. W wieku 17 lat Eldirith stał się już potężnym magiem, tak jak jego towarzysze. Spectra Purpurowa zaczęła kokietować młodego maga tylko z jednego powodu. Potrzebowała królika doświadczalnego do swoich eksperymentów nad wszczepianiem Mazoku w ludzkie ciało. Spectra wykorzystała największą słabość Eldiritha czyli kobiecość. Tak zmanipulowała mężczyznę, że ten za miłosne pociechy sam pchał się w jej doświadczenia i chętnie pomagał, ślepo będąc zakochanym w swojej mistrzyni. Gdy Nora dowiedziała się o romansie nauczycielki z jej uczniem, znienawidziła go i obraziła się na niego, nie potrafiąc mu wybaczyć aż do dnia dzisiejszego. To właśnie wtedy Spectra Purpurowa wszczepiła komórki Mazoku do ręki Eldiritha przez co powoli przechodziła mutacje. Młody mag wierząc, że pomaga mistrzyni w badaniach, znosił ból w ciszy. Eldirith oraz reszta zostali poddani testowi mającym na celu awansowanie ich w gildii. Spectra pomimo tego, że miała już królika doświadczalnego, pragnęła przenieść swoje badania na wyższy poziom. Potrzebowała swojego drugiego ucznia Christophera. Wiedziała jednak, że ten nie jest tak głupi jak Eldirith i nie będzie jej pomagał w eksperymentach. Stworzyła więc próbę w której musi umrzeć. Trójka uczniów została zamknięta w domku gdzie stracili moce oraz co noc nawiedzały ich wizje śmierci. Żeby podnieść się na duchu, uczniowie rozmawiali o tym jak potężni będą gdy dorosną. Snując plany na przyszłość, Christopher zadał sobie śmiertelną ranę. Wytłumaczył zszokowanym kolegom, że odkrył sekret zadania. Raniąc się, przywrócił moc swoim przyjaciołom. W końcu nawiedził ich duch, którego Eldirith był w stanie pokonać. Po zakończeniu próby Norze nie udało się uleczyć Christophera i ten umarł jej na rękach. Awans wcale nie był więc wesołym zdarzeniem a pełnym smutku i płaczu. Eldirith został mianowany Zielonym. Po tym zdarzeniu zarówno Eldirith jak i Nora znienawidzili swoją mistrzynie i postanowili odejść z gildii. Przygody i Gildia Zielony postanowił wyruszyć w świat by polepszać swoje zdolności magiczne i powiększyć wiedze. Skończyło się jednak na tym, że podczas swej zacnej wędrówki zamiast zdobywać nowe zaklęcia, zdobywał nowe kobiety. Bardzo wiele lat spędził na obijaniu się i zabawie. Udawało mu się jednak robić czyny, które zapewniały mu rozgłos. Wtedy też zaczęły pojawiać się problemy z jego ręką. Otóż gdy bardzo się skupił, mógł zmienić jej kształt i wygląd na bardziej demoniczną. Niestety wiązało się to z niewyobrażalnym bólem. Postanowił więc odszukać Purpurową by coś z tym zrobiła więc powrócił do gildii w Dills. Tam okazało się, że gildia wcieliła w siebie wiele innych sławnych gildii przez co awansowała do rangi jedynej w barierze Akademii Magii. Dowiedział się też od Asquerasa, że już parę lat temu, Spectra Purpurowa została odnaleziona w swoim laboratorium martwa. Tym akurat bardzo się nie przejął aczkolwiek jego ręka była w coraz gorszym stanie. Okazało się też, że Nora powróciła na dokończenie szkolenia w akademii. Eldirith ufał tylko jej więc powiedział jej o swojej ręce a ta we współczuciu stworzyła zaklęcie, które cofało i osłabiało demoniczny rozwój. Dzięki temu Zielony przywrócił swoją rękę do poprzedniego stanu. Nora przekonała go też by został i dokończył szkolenie w gildii. Tak też zrobił. Dużo później Eldirith oraz Nora zostali już mistrzami-nauczycielami i wykładali w akademii. Wtedy też mag, oficjalnie zaczął używać pseudonimu Zielony. Cieszył się on dużym szacunkiem (pomimo, że podrywał uczennice) oraz pozycją. W wieku 30 lat Eldirith został wezwany do Solarii z powodu naostrzonego konfliktu między Kalmaart a Ralteague. Sytuacja wisiała na włosku i o mało nie doszło ponownie do wojny. Sędzia Solarii korzystał z rad Eldiritha oraz zaproponował mu prace nadwornego maga. Ten jednak nie skorzystał. Wtedy władze zaproponowały mu fundusze na założenie gildii byle tylko zatrzymać go w Solarii. Zielony godzi się i zakłada własną gildię w owym mieście. W ciągu kilku lat gildia zdobyła wielu uczniów oraz nauczycieli i cieszyła się dużą popularnością z powodu dostępnej wiedzy bowiem gildia skupiała się na wszystkich szamanizmach a nauczyciele zahaczali też o inne dziedziny magii (Ivan - biała magia, Warren- czarna magia). Eldirith żył sobie więc w spokoju i podrywał kolejne uczennice. Gildia przechodziła gorsze i lepsze chwile, zresztą jak każda. Do rąk Zielonego przeznaczenie pchnęło list od zmartwionej dziewczyny, która opisała, że w jej mieście (Bylest) przeprowadzane są dziwne eksperymenty związane z Mazoku. Z racji tego, że na Eldirithcie również przeprowadzano podobne badania, zrobiło mu się żal dziewczyny więc postanowił pomóc. Udał się do miasta Bylest , z którego wysłano list gdzie zniszczył Mazoku Ragnaroka, który stał za całym zamieszaniem. Tam też spotkał Lorę, czyli osobę, która pisała list a także maga Rosomaka, któremu proponuje wstąpienie do gildii. Ten zgadza się ponieważ jak już zostało to wspomniane, gildia nie była nakierowana na konkretną szkołę magii i zapewniała dużą swobodę w nauce. Eldirith bacznie obserwował nowego ucznia gdyż dostrzegł w nim potencjał. Zlecanie misji Gdy Nora dowiedziała się, że Zielony założył własną gildie, na złość założyła swoją i to w mieście nieopodal czyli w Vezendy. Przez to gildia Zielonego wpadła w niemałe kłopoty bowiem traciła uczniów, nauczycieli, renomę oraz zadania. Rozpoczęła się więc ostra konkurencja o wpływy i reputacje. Tę ostatnią bardzo podwyższył właśnie Rosomak, który zajął wysokie miejsce w turnieju w Vezendy, pokonał jednego z Morgoli oraz Yashinsen. Eldirith szybko docenił maga i mianował go swoim uczniem. W związku z tym Rosomak otrzymywał zadania bezpośrednio od niego. Wtedy też dowiedział się o tym, że stara gildia Aspell miała zostać odtworzona i że, znowu coś knuje. Zielony bardzo poważnie potraktował sprawę więc poprosił Arcy-maga Welio Emana Welio oraz wtedy już dyrektora Akademii Magii Asquerasa o zorganizowanie spotkania władców w Gyrii. Wysyła Rosomaka w niebezpieczną podróż w Góry Kataart by doręczył list królowi Northend. Sam natomiast zabiera się za przygotowania do turnieju magicznego w Atlas City, w którym definitywnie chce pokonać Kalmagów (czyli gildie Nory) Kampania Lyzeille i Armia PCK Gdy Rosomak powraca do Solarii, zostaje poddany próbie w której ma pokonać duchy w zniszczonym i opuszczonym zamku Welgis. Niestety nie udaje mu się to z powodu prawie zerowej wiedzy na temat szamanizmu ducha. Zielony specjalnie daje mu czas na naukę zaklęć z tej dziedziny bowiem wie, że w prawdziwej próbie która go czeka, też będzie miał do czynienia z duchem. Próba o której wspominam jest właściwe powtórzeniem ich testu zza młodu, który zrobiła im Purpurowa. Rosomak oraz jego towarzysze przechodzą próbę i awansują w strukturach gildii. Rosomak zdobywa specjalny, podwójny awans więc Zielony nadaje mu przydomek od koloru (szary). Gdy wszyscy z nich nie byli już rekrutami, ich drużyna zostaje wystawiona na turnieju w Atlas gdzie w finale mierzy się z Kalmagami. Niestety pojedynek ku złości wszystkich zostaje przerwany przez atak na arenę a wynik zostaje nieznany. Okazuje się, że Czarne Kości atakują poszczególne Państwa w celu ich podbicia. Zielony jednak ma inne sprawy na głowie. Po pierwsze sędziowie uznali wynik za nieważny ponieważ ważniejsze było zająć się Czarnymi Kośćmi. Zarówno Nora jak i Eldirith nie chcieli by tak się to skończyło więc zawędrowali w góry gdzie stoczyli ze sobą pojedynek o to kto jest zwycięzcą. Zielony przegrał. Pomimo całej sprawy z Czarnymi Kośćmi, mag zajął się czymś innym. Na własną rękę rozpoczął poszukiwania informacji o gildii Aspell oraz ich planach. Niestety wiele jego tropów prowadziło donikąd. W końcu odbyło się spotkanie władców w Gyrii gdzie rozmawiano na temat Aspell oraz Czarnych Kości. Zielony zgodził się też wesprzeć swą mocą oraz radą Armie PCK, która została stworzona do walki z Czarnymi Kośćmi. Potajemnie jednak dalej szukał poszlak w sprawie jego znienawidzonej gildii. Kiedy poznaje Lucy i dowiaduje się o tym, że może ona dostać się do świata umarłych wykorzystuje ją do własnych celów. Prosi by skontaktowała się z duszą jego zmarłego ojca i dowiedziała jak najwięcej informacji o okropnej nocy sprzed 25 lat. By było łatwiej zabiera ją do podziemnego cmentarza zamku Welgis gdzie pochowano ofiary tej masakry. Prosi ją też o to by miała oko na Rosomaka bowiem martwi się jego "przypadkowymi" spotkaniami z Aspell. Okazuje się też, że wróg również ma powiązania z krainą umarłych i może przyzywać martwe osoby do walki. Jedną z nich jest stara mistrzyni Eldiritha czyli Spectra Powermage. Rosomak oraz Lucy nieraz spotkali ją na swojej drodze. W końcu podczas jednej z potyczek pojawia się ponownie. Zostaje porządnie osłabiona przez Rosomaka ale udaje jej się unieruchomić przeciwników. Wtedy też pojawia się Zielony i Nora. Ten pierwszy przekształca swą rękę w demoniczną po czym przebija Purpurową na wylot. Nora uzdrawia ponownie Zielonego a Lucy odsyła nieumarłą tam gdzie jej miejsce. Przed tym jednak zdradza Eldirithowi i Norze prawdę o jej śmierci a także o tym, że ich przyjaciel Christopher żyje. Zszokowani magowie nie wiedzą czy jej wierzyć czy nie. Jej słowa jednak potwierdza Fenrir czyli wilk przywołaniec. Proponuje również swoją służbę Zielonemu a ten przyjmuje ją. Zarówno Eldirith jak i Nora obiecali sobie teraz, że dowiedzą co się dzieje z ich starym przyjacielem. Od tamtej pory czynnie bierze udział w walkach przeciwko Czarnym Kościom. Często też służy jako teleporter i przenosi naszych bohaterów w rożne miejsca. Bierze udział w wielkiej bitwie pod zamkiem Hyrro a także w bitwie o Blade. Gdy pustynne miasto zostało zdobyte, Eldirith przenosi księżniczkę Annę, Lucy, Naris i Artema do Sairaag. Po wojnie powraca do zarządzania gildią w Solarii Aspell Arc Przygotowania i trening Przez 13 lat Eldirith zajmował się sprawami gildii jednakże na własną rękę szukał poszlak o Aspell. Od czasów Kampanii Lyzeille nie dawała mu ta sprawa spokoju więc w tajemniczy starał się zbierać przydatne informacje o tej gildii. W końcu zgłasza się do niego Maximilian Rubens, który miał styczność z członkiem Aspell a nawet go pochwycił. Z racji tego, że wiedział iż Zielony interesuje się tą sprawą poprosił go o pomoc i rady. Eldirith zabiera ze sobą Rosomaka i razem udają się z Maximilianem do jego bazy gdzie usłyszą więcej informacji o Aspell. Gdy okazuje się, że zła gildia ma w planach uderzyć ponownie na państwa pod barierą, Eldirith postanawia działać. Przede wszystkim chcą ustalić gdzie jest ich siedziba. Rosomak udaje się do miasta Sable na poszukiwania poszlak za to Zielony wypływa w stronę Przeklętej Wyspy Nevleskiej. Ku jego zaskoczeniu wyspy niema a w jej miejscu da się wyczuć potężne magiczne siły. Daje im to do myślenia. Razem z Maxem i Rosomakiem postanawiają zachować w tajemnicy swą wiedzę o Aspell, by nie wywoływać paniki, ukryć się i rozpocząć trening, który przygotuje ich do walki z nimi. Miejscem ich treningu zostaje polecona przez Lucasa Holmesa wielka podziemna hala w mieście Two Window. Szaman prosi też detektywa by wyruszył do Kalmaart i zbierał informacje o agentach Aspell. Sam rozpoczyna trening z Rosomakiem. Spotkanie w Two Window 3 miesiące później, dostaje list od Lucasa Holmesa jakoby w Kalmaart znajdowała się drużyna zwana Smoki Czasu, która również chce walczyć z Aspell a nawet miała już z nimi styczność. Zostali oni zaproszeni przez detektywa do ich kryjówki w Herranie więc Zielony wyczekuje gości. W końcu dochodzi do spotkania między nimi a Lucy, Jinto i Lobo. Goście opowiadają o sobie i o swoich planach związanych z Aspell natomiast Eldirith dzieli się informacjami o siedzibie Aspell oraz o tym, że i oni starają się przeszkodzić wrogiej gildii. Ich celem jest pozbycie się tajemniczego stratega gildii Aspell, który 45 lat temu dowodził całą inwazją oraz nie dopuszczenie do użycia przez nich techniki zwanej Maousei (Gwiazdy Króla Demonów), która wzmacnia siłę rasy Mazoku. Śmierć Gdy Smoki Czasu oraz Rosomak walczą na Przeklętej Wyspie Nevleskiej z członkami Aspell a w Kalmaart trwa wojna z demonami, Eldirith i Nora postanawiają dołączyć do zabawy. Zielony teleportuje się razem z nią do Le Chetau gdzie spotyka się z Rosomakiem i każe mu ponownie zająć się strategiem Aspell. Sam jednak w ostatniej chwili mówi, że musi załatwić inną sprawę i razem z Norą znika. Okazuje się, że ich stary przyjaciel Christopher Adramelg jest teraz członkiem Rady Aspell. Eldirith nie kryje złości i w jednej chwili zrywa wszelkie z nim więzi. Zarówno on jak i Nora atakują w niego wszystkim co mają. Tak też się składa, że jest też tam obecny Lothar, który dołącza się do walki. Zielony używa demonicznej ręki i przebija starego przyjaciela. Ten jednak przemienia się w Zamulu Ostaluna. Walka z nim jest cięższa więc Eldirith i Nora wykorzystują swoje najlepsze combo. Niestety okazuje się, że Eldirith nie jest w stanie uciec z poza rażenia własnego czaru więc poświęca się i wysadza zaklęciem Blast Bomb. Zamulu otrzymał duże obrażenia a dobijają go Nora i Lothar. Wygląd i umiejętności Zielony to wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna o jasnej karnacji, krótkich aczkolwiek zaczesanych do góry, czarnych włosach i niedługiej brodzie. Chodzi w szatach magicznych w kolorze Zielonym ze znakiem swojej gildii na plecach. Dzierży mithrilowy aczkolwiek o prostej budowie kostur. Eldirith jest przebojowy, wesoły zawsze skory do żartów i flirtu bowiem to płeć przeciwną uwielbia najbardziej. Kiedy jednak trzeba potrafi służyć radą i zachować powagę bowiem jego przeszłość nauczyła go tego. Jego specjalizacją jest szamanizm ognia ale jest nie najgorszy w szamanizmie powietrza i ducha. Jego atutową techniką jest zaklęcie teleportacji. Może przenieść siebie oraz bliskich gdziekolwiek, jeżeli jest tam narysowany znak jego gildii (z domieszką krwi). Może przenosić się też do miejsc bez znaków, tam gdzie jest tylko odrobina jego krwi ale wtedy może to zrobić sam. Może przekształcić też swoją rękę w demoniczną formę, która jest o wiele bardziej wytrzymała i z łatwością przebija ciało, kości ale także i zbroje. Jednak jej prawdziwa potęga ukazana jest dopiero z techniką teleportacji. Może on w jednej chwili przebić kogoś na wylot jeżeli tylko taka osoba ma na sobie trochę jego krwi (Tak jak to zrobił w przypadku Purpurowej gdzie jak się potem okazało, miała odrobinę jego krwi na swoim biustonoszu i dlatego mógł wycelować w serce) Ciekawostki * Z racji tego, że uwielbia dziewczyny - ładne z nich nie muszą przechodzić żadnej próby by wstąpić do jego gildii. Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Aspell Arc Kategoria:Gaideny